


now you know, and here i am

by tinypi



Series: dadwood AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Actual Best Boyfriend Geoff, Alternate Universe, Dadwood AU, Fluff, M/M, Single Dad Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypi/pseuds/tinypi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in an ice cream parlor might mean Geoff and Ryan find exactly what they're looking for. </p><p>(In which Lindsay knows too much, Gavin likes dinosaurs, Geoff has a big mouth, and Ryan can't help but be hopelessly charmed by all of it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	now you know, and here i am

**Author's Note:**

> (This makes a lot of sense if you think about that Star Wars poster they did which technically had Gavin and Lindsay as Luke and Leia and Ryan as Darth Vader okay trust me on this)
> 
> Edit: Alright, thanking my beautiful bae [Beren](http://foxesonstilts.tumblr.com) for posting this for me because I am bad at things and also, here's links to her super cute art for this AU! [[x](http://foxesonstilts.tumblr.com/post/127492673987/)] [[x](http://foxesonstilts.tumblr.com/post/127343849757/)] [[x](http://foxesonstilts.tumblr.com/post/127343658817/)]

“I want one,” a high-pitched and rather loud voice said next to Geoff’s booth.

Geoff looked to the side, then down after a confused second and found a small girl in a Wonder Woman dress resolutely pointing up at him. Behind her, an even smaller boy was holding on to the hem of her dress and shyly glancing up at Geoff.

“I want one of those,” she repeated, “how did you get it?”

Following the direction of her tiny finger, he assumed that she was vaguely aiming for his coffee and ice cream and smiled kindly, winking when the boy couldn’t help but smile back.

“I got it at the counter. Maybe if you ask your parents they’ll get you some as well?” Geoff answered, throwing a quick look around the place to see if he could spot their parents.

“No, not that.  _That_ ,” she stepped closer and pointed again, this time clearly indicating Geoff’s mustache.

He snorted in amusement, which was, judging by her offended expression, not the answer she’d been looking for.

“Has it always been there?” She asked curiously.

“Ah, no,” Geoff shook his head, “I had to work for it quite a bit.”

“How much is-”

“Lindsay! Gav!” The children both looked into the direction the voice had come from and Geoff followed their example to see a tall man with deliciously broad shoulders stepping up to the booth. He tried and thoroughly failed to look irritated with his children, ending up with something much closer to fond exasperation instead.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” he smiled ruefully at Geoff, who waved him off. “Didn’t I ask you guys to find us seats while I ordered our food?”

Gav ducked his head with an apologetic grin, to which his father just smiled back and ruffled the hair on his head with one large hand.

Lindsay, on the other hand, was presenting Geoff’s booth like a game show host announcing the big prize, both of her arms outstretched and a winning smile on her face. “I did.”

“Ah, no, honey, these seats are taken,” her father corrected her, shaking his head.

Geoff had always firmly believed in taking opportunities whenever they presented themselves to you.

“This place is pretty crowded, you’re welcome to join me if you’d like.”

“Oh! Yeah, thanks,” the guy smiled, helping his son climb onto the bench opposite of Geoff’s as Lindsay took her seat next to Geoff. “These are Lindsay,” he pointed at the redhead, “and Gavin,” he nodded to his son, who was busy ripping a napkin apart. “And I’m Ryan,” he smiled and reached across the table to shake Geoff’s hand.

“Geoff. Nice to meet you guys.”

Through careful and deft questioning, Geoff found out that Lindsay was five, Gavin was three and Ryan was their adoptive and very much single - as Lindsay had told him with a serious nod - father.

While his kids invented new and exciting ways to eat their ice cream, Ryan had quickly reassured Geoff that he was not a widower and had instead wanted children for most of his life, but simply hadn’t come across the right partner to raise them with.

 _Partner_ , he’d said, not wife or girlfriend, but  _partner_  and Geoff couldn’t help thinking a quiet  _Hallelujah_  as he intently listened to Ryan’s story.

Geoff was working on a plan to smoothly ask Ryan out when Lindsay hopped off of her seat next to him. “I need to go pee.”

She waited for a few seconds as the three people at the table watched her curiously, then turned around to look at Ryan. “Where do I go pee?”

Ryan craned his neck to search for a sign indicating the toilet, but it was hard to see with the crowd of people in front of the ice cream counter. He bit his lip as he looked between Gavin and Lindsay.

“I can watch Gavin for a bit if you wanna go help Lindsay look,” Geoff offered and Ryan sent him a relieved smile.

“Thanks. C’mon sweetheart,” he got up and took Lindsay’s hand as she crowded close to his legs and neatly slid through the throng of people.

Geoff turned to look at Gavin, laughing when he was greeted with a grinning face that was completely smudged with ice cream.

“Come here, Gav,” he reached across the table to wipe off the largest spots, ruffling the tiny boy’s hair when Gavin squealed with laughter.

“You have a pretty nice dad, you know?”

“I know,” Gavin nodded happily. He braced his elbows on the table as he cupped a hand around his lips, whispering conspiratorially, “We can share if you want.”

Geoff coughed loudly, trying to dislodge the coffee that had gone down the wrong pipe.

Gavin shrugged his small shoulders as Geoff threw him a questioning look. “You’re pretty nice, too,” he said simply.

Ryan and Lindsay returned before Geoff could answer, Ryan holding out his arms for Gavin to climb into and smiling a slightly regretful smile in Geoff’s direction.

“I’m afraid we’ve got to go, but, uh…,” he trailed off for a moment, then shook his head. “It was nice meeting you, Geoff. And thanks, again.”

Before he could turn away and leave, Geoff hastily stopped him with a hand on his arm. Opportunities, and all that.

“Wait, uh- I might be reading this wrong and if I am, I’m totally sorry, but-” but the  _looks_  at his arms and hands and face and the _smiles_ , god- “would you maybe like to meet up again, sometime? You know, in a date-like fashion type of… thing?” Geoff decided it was best to shut up then, slowly pulling a napkin towards him to jot down his phone number as Ryan was still busy staring in surprise.

Lindsay kicked her father’s shin.

“Yes! Um, yes, please,” Ryan grabbed the offered napkin with a slight blush, “I’d- I’d like that a lot.”

“Great,” Geoff grinned brightly, feeling the tips of his ears heat up slightly as Ryan smiled back.

“Daaad-” Gavin whined quietly.

“Yeah, yes,” Ryan nodded, brought out of his stupor. “We need to go. Off to the cinema,” he shrugged apologetically, jostling an excited Gavin.

“Have fun,” Geoff smiled, waving at Lindsay and Gavin before winking at their father.

He sat down again as he watched the family leave, enjoying the sight of Ryan’s jeans-clad ass until Lindsay turned around, snickering into her hand as she caught him looking. 

 

* * *

 

 _To: Attractive Mustache Guy_  
06/04/2015 - 21:44  
Spongebob has changed

 _To: Unknown Number_  
06/04/2015 - 21:56  
?? i think you might have a wrong number buddy

 _To: Attractive Mustache Guy_  
06/04/2015 - 21:58  
Sorry, it’s Ryan. From the ice cream shop?

 _To: hot dad ryan_  
06/04/2015 - 21:59  
you actually wrote me! that’s awesome! kids drag you to see the spongebob movie?

 _To: Attractive Mustache Guy_  
06/04/2015 - 22:01  
Yeah. It was… an experience

 _To: hot dad ryan_  
06/04/2015 - 22:02  
i heard ;)

 _22:04  
_ sooo… got time for some amazing pizza next weekend?

 _To: Attractive Mustache Guy_  
06/04/2015 - 22:05  
I have to see if our sitter’s free, but yes please

 

* * *

  
  
_To: Goeff_  
06/30/2015 - 15:12  
Gav and Linds have been asking way too many questions about you…

 _To: Ryan_  
06/30/2015 - 15:17  
what do you want me to say, i’m charming as dicks

 _To: Goeff_  
06/30/2015 - 15:19  
Sure

 _To: Ryan_  
06/30/2015 - 15:22  
i’m offended just so you know

 _To: Goeff_  
06/30/2015 - 15:24  
What I’m trying to get at - would you like to come by for dinner or smth and meet them?

 _15:24  
_ I mean I guess you’ve already met them

 _15:24  
_ But I thought it’d be nice for them to get to know you

 _15:25  
_ They know something’s going on

 _15:25  
_ You don’t have to feel obligated or anything though

 _15:25  
_ Just a thought I had yesterday

 _To: Ryan_  
06/30/2015 - 15:26  
i’d love to

 _To: Goeff_  
06/30/2015 - 15:28  
thanks  <3

 

* * *

 

 _To: Geoff_  
07/19/2015 - 18:34  
Sorry I have to cancel our date, Gav’s got a fever

 _To: Ry_  
07/19/2015 - 18:36  
oh man, he alright?

 _To: Geoff_  
07/19/2015 - 18:41  
I think it’s just a cold, he’s feeling pretty crabby though

 _18:41  
_ Sorry about the date, hope you have a good evening

 _To: Ry_  
07/19/2015 - 18:42  
i’m getting motrin, ice pops and robin hood - be there in 30

 _To: Geoff_  
07/19/2015 - 18:43  
Robin Hood?

 _To: Ry_  
07/19/2015 - 18:44  
i’ve never seen a kid that didn’t calm down with disney robin hood

 _To: Geoff_  
07/19/2015 - 18:46  
I don’t know what I did to deserve you

 

* * *

 

_To: Ry <3_

_08/15/2015 - 22:13  
_ some friends of mine are in a band and they have a gig at this local bands thing in zilker park. they kind of suck, but would you like to go?

 

* * *

 

“Dammit,” Ryan swore under his breath, making Gavin giggle and throw a slobbery plastic spoon at him.

“You said a bad word!”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Ryan mumbled and handed Gavin the spoon back so he could continue his breakfast. “Eat up, I need to call Geoff real quick and then we’ll drive to the kindergarten,” he patted Gavin’s head as he passed by him and shouted, “that goes for you too, Lindsay!” up the stairs.

“Almost ready!” A voice shouted back, followed by three loud crashes and laughter.

Ryan took a deep breath.

His phone only rung twice before Geoff’s sleepy voice picked up, a grin audible in his croaky, “Bit early, Ry.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Ryan smiled at the audible rasp of Geoff scratching a hand through his stubble. “Just needed to call you about tonight real quick.”

“What, am I getting a preview? Pre-hear?” Geoff’s voice dropped, a low chuckle and the rustle of sheets coming through Ryan’s speaker.

“I’m really sorry to say this will be the only thing you get to hear today,” Ryan sighed. “My sitter rang off with ‘food poisoning from something at a party’ which is at least a creative way of saying hangover, but- yeah, I don’t have anyone to take care of the little ones tonight.”

“Oh. That’s- oh.”

“I’m so sorry, but you know I can’t just-” Ryan started apologizing, but Geoff quickly interrupted.

“Please, Ryan, of course you can’t leave them home alone. I’m not that big an idiot, yeah?”

Ryan huffed a laugh. “Yeah. Sorry.”

“It’s- well, actually, I have an idea, maybe?”

“I’m listening,” Ryan said, smiling as Gavin rushed by his legs and tried to wrestle his tiny feet into his tiny shoes.

“You could just bring them along? There’ll probably be other kids there too and we can always go early if Gav or Linds get tired.”

Ryan scratched his head in thought, looking at his children as Lindsay stomped down the stairs. He stopped her to wipe a bit of toothpaste off her cheek and tapped Gavin’s foot to get his attention as well. “Wanna go to a concert in the park tonight?”

“Is it One Direction?” Lindsay asked.

Ryan heard Geoff stifle laughter on the other end of the phone and smiled apologetically at Lindsay. “Just a few local bands. No One Direction, sorry honey.”

She slapped a hand against his thigh and held on hard. “Good.”

“Oookay,” Ryan said slowly as Geoff laughed heartily in his ear. “Gav?”

“Is Geoff there?” Gavin asked back, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he tried to will his shoelaces into a bow with all the concentration a three-year-old could muster.

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Will you be there too, Geoff?” Ryan teased, putting his phone on speaker and holding it out towards Lindsay and Gavin.

“Damn fucking sure I’ll be there, babe. Don’t be an ass to your kids,” Geoff drawled lazily, stopping abruptly when the loud laughter of two toddlers reached his end of the conversation.

“Remind me to warn you when you’re on speaker.”

“Yeah, sounds like an idea.”

“We’ll see you tonight, then. Say bye to Geoff, guys.” Ryan instructed, grinning at the chorused and mostly screamed  _BYE_  from his children.

“Well now I’m awake,” Geoff grumbled back. Ryan wondered what it meant that he could still hear the smile in his voice.

 

* * *

 

“Ryan,  _Ryan_ , oh my god, that’s  _adorable_ ,” Geoff blurted out as Ryan found him in the crowd of people, a kid on each hand. Geoff kneeled down to stretch his arms out for a hug, practically cooing over the large protective headphones Gavin and Lindsay had dangling around their necks.

Ryan watched, desperately trying to calm down the wildly fond feeling creeping up his stomach as his kids happily fell into Geoff’s waiting arms, giggling when the other man dragged his stubbly cheeks along their much smaller ones. “Hey you guys,” he laughed and released the children, then straightened up and stepped towards Ryan.

“Hey to you, too,” Ryan replied and readily accepted the soft kiss Geoff pressed to his lips.

“So those are very fetching,” Geoff pointed towards the kids’ headgear. “This is actually a thing that you can buy?”

“Well, yeah,” Ryan shrugged. “I don’t want their tiny ears to get tiny tinnitus.” He frowned.  “Tinniti?”

Before he could make fun of Ryan’s amazing dorkiness, a large hand landed on Geoff’s shoulder, shaking him back and forth once. “Could this really be him? The mysterious hot dad you keep telling us about?”

A large bearded man stood behind Geoff, laughing when Geoff jumped from under his hand and towards Ryan in fright.

“Jack! You di-”

“You’re huge!” Lindsay’s excited shout drowned out the end of Geoff’s screech and the man, Jack, looked down at the children in surprise.

“And his mysterious adorable kids, I’m guessing.” He kneeled a bit to make himself smaller and waved at the two, which made him alright in Ryan’s book. He smiled with a nod as Gavin looked up at him with big eyes, unsure whether it was okay to talk to the large stranger.

“Do you like dinosaws?” He asked shyly, pointing at the dino on his own shirt.

“I do indeed like dinosaurs,” Jack replied with a delighted laugh, because Gavin just had that kind of effect on people.

“I’m guessing this Jack is your very best friend and sometimes singer Jack?” Ryan leaned towards Geoff, talking in his ear as he watched his kids introduce themselves to Geoff’s friend.

“Oh yes, and how I hate him,” Geoff grumbled, but greeted Jack with a firm hug and clap on the back none the less.

“We’re up in a bit,” Jack said, pointing towards the currently empty stage which the previous band had left just a few minutes earlier. “Just wanted to come say hi and finally meet the guy you’ve been swooning over for months.” He shook Ryan’s hand with a strong and calloused grip as Geoff whirled to face Ryan again.

“Okay I wouldn’t exactly describe it as swooning,” he clarified as Jack stood behind him, mouthing ‘ _swooning_ ’ with a serious nod.

Ryan laughed. “So what do you guys play?”

“Oh, you know. This and that,” Jack shrugged.

“Informative,” Ryan deadpanned.

“You’ll see in a bit,” Jack grinned, looking at the stage where a few people were now climbing up and taking up their respective instruments. “Nice meeting you,” he waved, then jogged off into the crowd.

“You too,” Ryan shouted back. He felt a hand tug on his pants.

“I can’t see,” Gavin pouted, Lindsay nodding along as she looked in the direction of the stage, which was obscured by people’s legs for the two children.

“Uhh, well,” Ryan started, fumbling for a way to grant both of his kids a better view. Geoff bent down, placed his hands under Gavin’s arms and lifted the small boy onto his shoulders, simple as that.

Ryan stared at him for a moment in wonder, but Geoff just smiled easily, hands settled on Gavin’s feet to keep him in place. Small fingers pulled at Ryan’s own and he hastened to lift an impatient Lindsay onto his own shoulders.

He made sure Lindsay and Gavin had their ear protectors in place as Jack’s band was announced by someone on the stage, his hand falling down between them to lace his fingers with Geoff’s inked ones.

As the first chords of the song rang through the park, Ryan noticed Geoff was looking at him rather than at the band. He turned to find Geoff watching him with a soft smile and even softer eyes. He shifted closer to Geoff, one arm up to secure Lindsay on his shoulders.

“Swooning, huh?” Ryan breathed and Geoff rolled his eyes, but he leaned into the kiss anyway.

 


End file.
